User blog:KaharZamet/Star Wars Rebels Premiere Review
WARNING: This blog contains Star Wars Rebels spoilers. Fresh off of watching Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, I decided to write this review. In order to give this a fair review, lets break it down by category. The Good Kessel - We finally got to see Lucasfilm's vision of Kessel, and I must say it looked good. They even incorporated from the EU the spice mines. Imperial Cruelty - Incorporated from the EU, we got to see how citizens think of the Empire, and how the Empire responds. A Gotal merchant trying to sell yoggins spoke out against the Empire, and in return the Empire arrested him for treason and stole his goods. Wookiees - The wookiees were amazing in this. First, the crew of the Ghost was tricked into believing they were on a ship, leading to Ezra's capture by Agent Kallus. Later on, Ezra was freed, but during his time on a Star Destroyer, learned that the wookiees were really at Kessel. The crew freed the wookiees, and there was a really cute baby wookiee too (EDIT: His name is Kitwarr). Jedi - There was a really epic moment on Kessel where Kanan pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it, deflecting blaster bolts as a line of stormtroopers attempts to bring him down. Obi-Wan - James Arnold Taylor returned to do the voice acting of Obi-Wan in holographic form, and it was wonderful. The Bad Inquisitor - We only got a brief, holographic appearance of the Inquisitor at the end of the episode. Was really hoping to see more of him, but Agent Kallus was the main bad guy for this one. Scrunchface - So I'm just calling this guy Scrunchface for lack of an official name (EDIT: His actual name is Cumberlayne Aresko), but that's kind of what his face looks like. All scrunched up. Other than that I really have no complaints about the animation, though. Other Notes Some other notes I wanted to make: Why didn't Kanan pick up his lightsaber earlier? I mean, the only thing it could do is help his team. He's already wanted by the Empire for treason so it would change nothing if he revealed he was a Jedi. Hera refers to Kanan as "love" in the beginning. Currently, I'm reading A New Dawn, and I know when they first met on Gorse, Kanan flirted with Hera a bit. Did their relationship go farther? Or was Hera just joking? Currently i'm only about halfway through the novel so if I continue reading it may give me the answer but currently I'm unsure. EDIT: Here's a few other things I forgot last night. I was writing this review at 11:30 PM on Friday night so I was really tired. I knew I would love Zeb for how he beats up stormtroopers, and I did indeed, but I also loved his character for his personality. It was funny how he was gruff with Ezra, and I thought it was wonderful character development when we saw him extremely sad when he had to leave Ezra behind on the Imperial ship. Also I stand by my opinion Sabine is not a Mandalorian as we didn't see any proof of her Mandalorian roots in the premiere, though this was just the premiere, so time may tell the true answer. With all this in mind, I give Star Wars Rebels an 8/10. Kudos to Disney for putting something good on TV when, currently, TV is in a state of decay. What did you think of the Rebels premiere? Shoutout in the comments. Category:Blog posts